The only chance
by Thehellhound
Summary: Rin and Yukio have a chance at killing Satan, but they need their sister.
1. Family

NARRATOR'S POV

"Rin!" Yukio shouted at Rin who was falling asleep in class(again).

It was a week after the twins fought off Satan. They knew he would be back, but not for a while. Everything had settled down and classes started as usual. The exorcist classrooms somehow stayed intact during the attack.

"What do ya what!" Rin shouted back.

"I would like it if you could pay attention in class once instead of dosing off." Yukio said not wavering.

"And I would like to fly but we all know that's not happening." Rin said sarcastically.

"Tch. Sensei could we please get back to class. Some of us actually want to learn." Bon said angrily.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean Bon!" Rin shouted at the half demon.

"What I mean is th-"

Just then something started appearing in the wall. It was a small gate to Gehenna. Everyone jumped into action. They all stared into the gate ready to fight whatever was coming out of it. Nothing happened for awhile but two slender human hands came out of the gate first, like a sign of peace. Then two human arms, then the rest. It was a half-demon girl. She has black hair with a stripe of blue. Speaking of blue her eyes are a shade like no other. She has long flowing hair that compliments her small slim body. She wears a black tank top that matches her black skinny jeans. With a pair of midnight blue boots. Out of the back of her jeans comes a tail, identical to Rin's.

"I come in peace." She says smiling showing white fangs. Her voice is soft and mellow.

Rin is about to say something when Yukio lowers his gun. Rin looks at his brother also covered in flames. He is staring wide eyed at their guest. Rin looks over to the girl and realizes that they look a lot alike. He lowers his sword and turns to her.

"Who are you?" Rin says questioningly.

Her smile disappears with a look of sadness she puts her arms down."You really don't know. I mean I have known of you all my life. I have watched over you my entire life and you don't know who I am?" She looked hurt.

"Rin who the hell is this" Bon says with beads in hand ready.

"Mother?"Yukio says curiously."Is that really you?"

"Ugh. How can none of you guess this?"She says angrily now. She walks to the front of the class room and sits down on a table at the front. "Everyone sit down and I will explain to you who I am. Don't worry I won't bite."

Everyone sits down with hesitation still ready to protect themselves.

"Okay let me tell you a little story. First my name is Akari. Obviously I am a halfling. This is the story of me. Oh yeah no talking during my story. Okay so once there was a human named Yuri. She was a very beautiful human and an exorcist. One day she was assigned a mission to go and investigate a case. Some people started spontaneously combusting. She went with her team and her team got burnt to a crisp. She however could stand the flames. The reason her team got burnt was because of Satan. Any normal human would have left and told the Grigori. She however was stupid, she fell in LOVE with him. She let him stay inside her body. One day Shiro the person who raised you brothers came. He wanted her to come back. She refused and sided with the demons. The stupid demons. Then she got knocked up by Satan. Satan of all demons. So nine months later here three beautiful children-"

"Wait."Rin said."That's where you are wrong. There were only two."

"And that is where you are wrong. Also No. Interupting." She said angrily."Anyway three children. One girl and two boys. Now before Shiro came and got you two. Satan created a gate. He stole one of the infants. H would use her. Use her as a weapon. He was going to take all three but Shiro and Mephisto came to kill you but he whimped out and saved you're asses. The child Satan stole grew up alone watching as her brothers grew up playing in Assaiah. While the child Satan stole fighting in his cage all her life. Fighting against Satan with no chance of escaping. That is until you weakened him. That is all I am going to tell you but can you guess who I am now?"

The whole room sat dumbstruck at the story. They all knew who she was.

Rin stared obviously clueless. Yukio spoke up."We have a sister?"


	2. Trust

NARRATOR'S POV

"What!" Rin shouted."We have a SISTER?"

"No shit sherlock."She replied sarcastically. She hopped off the table and walk over to Yukio."Brother here knows. You saw our mother. You see that I am almost a mirror image of her. Right brother?"

"Yes but why didn't Satan ever tell me about you?"He said slowly gaining composure."Also why do you, me and brother only look like mother? I have so many questions."

"I know you do brother."She said grabbing his chin."And I will answer all of them. In fact I will answer all of your questions."She said turning her attention to the rest of the classroom."First of all,"she walked back to the front of the room and sat down,"you wanted to know why Satan never told you about me? Well why would he tell you about his back-up plan to combine Assaiah and Gehenna. That's right I was his plan to combine the two. But I escaped when he became weakened by you two. Second, we look like mother because father has no true form he is nothing but pure evil. Does anyone else have any questions?"She asked.

Bon raised his hand."What reason do we have for not killing you? We don't know if your good or not."

Akari smiled."Well reason number one, I was held captive all my life by Satan. Reason two you probably couldn't kill me, and my third reason is that i'm the only one who knows how to kill Satan.

**I know it was kinda short but will be writing more soon! I forgot to mention romance will be between Bon and Naomi. Maybe some YukioxSheimi.**


	3. Set backs

NARRATOR'S POV

"What're you taking about!" Bon said angrily."Satan is _INVINCIBLE!"_

"No one is invincible Bon" Akari said and turned to Rin."Not even us RIn. Keep that in mind. I told you I have been watching you two right? Rin you act first then think, that is going to get you nowhere, maybe even killed." She turned to Yukio."Yukio you are far to careful you never give yourself any fun time. As much as I hate to say it Shura is right."

Yukio and Rin stared at her with mouths open. Bon started to chuckle."Man you guys your sister just put you two in your place." Akari turned to face Bon. "Bon you may be very skilled but every once in a while you let your emotions run wild and in your line of work there is almost no room for error. Also you wear too much gel." He turned towards Akari suddenly serious."So Akari. How is it that you know how to kill Satan?" He said changing the topic and ignoring the hair comment.

"My brother helped me."She said. Everyone looked a Rin and Yukio."Oh not those brothers, Amaimon."Everyone looked at her."What he is actually not bad, he just does what his damned brother Mephisto tells him to do." She shied a evil grin spreading over her face. "Speaking of the headmaster, Yukio, my dear brother can you call our beloved brother down here?

"Uh s-sure." Akari smiled,"and tell him to bring Amaimon."Yukio nodded."Right." He walked out of the classroom to call the headmaster. Akari turned to the class who were just staring blankly. She chuckled. "So this is what humans are like. Oh by the way... there is one set back to our little plan to kill Satan."

"What is it?"Shima asked.

"Well I think we should wait for Yukio to come back in. It is kind of a big set back that has to deal with all three of us.

"What set back Akari?" Yukio said walking into the classroom. Akari looked down like she didn't want to say it. "Akari?" Rin said. "What is the set back?"

"Weellll… One of us will die." The whole room went silent. "I know that there might be another way but I haven't found it. I will stay here with my brothers if that's okay and I will keep searching. Maybe Amaimon can help me. I promise that I will find another way. But I am not letting one of my brothers die. It's completely out of the question. I just got to this earth, there is no way I am sacrificing my life."

Everyone was deep in thought. Trying to figure out if Akari was trustworthy. Finally Bon spoke up. "I think we should trust her."

"WHAT!" Konekomeru yelled. "We can't just let her stay here. She is Satan's daughter. We know and trust Rin and Yukio. But Akari… how can we trust her?"

"Well if she goes berserk then we have Rin and Yukio to stop her" Shima said.

"So do we have a deal?" Akari asked.

"Deal" Rin, Yukio, Bon, and Shima agreed at once.


	4. Escape

Just then Amaimon walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Akari. "Akari!" He shouted and ran over to her. "Hey bro, whats up?" She asked with her cocky smile. "Akari you escaped father and you say _whats up? _Akari you really are a weird sister, but how did you do it?"

"It's cause of these two idiots here." She said pointing to Rin and Yukio. "They kicked Satan's flaming ass for me and it weakened him. So I made my escape."

"Sister I have brought books so that we can research how to kill father." Amaimon said happily. "If I may ask," Bon said,"why exactly is Amaimon helping us? I mean Satan is his father."

"Bon you idiot he is the father of all of us. But he is evil. Gehenna needs a new good ruler and that will be Amaimon. Satan treats the demons like slaves. Amaimon would treat them like what they are: family. Me and him have been planning this since I could grasp the concept of it all." Akari said. "Speaking of family, Amainon where is Mephisto?"

Amaimon shrugged. "Once he heard you were in Assiah he ran for the hills."Akari sighed."Figures, the damn coward."

Why would Mephisto run away from you Akari?" Rin asked.

"Simple my little brother. I'm going to kill that cocky bastard." She said with an evil glare in her eyes. With that she stormed out of the room. Amaimon spoke up then. "Sister doesn't like Mephisto because he almost cost her her life. When sister was five she was as smart as you two now, so we managed to come up with a plan for her to escape. Father almost always kept one eye on her so there were little chances. But one day there was a demon who challenged Father. He didn't beat him obviously but it distracted him for an hour or two. I broke sister out, then we fled. Father caught her. He had a tip from someone. Father beat sister for days on end. He burned her and tortured her. When she was out back into her cell she couldn't talk for days. Father didn't even wait for her to regenerate. He just tossed her in that cell. He even poured holy water on her so she didn't regenerate at first. We learned that the tip came from Mephisto."

Everyone in the room stood silent. None of them knew what to say."You guys can trust Akari. She really does only want to kill Satan. And Mephisto. I might want to go after her. She probably could kill Brother on her own and we need him. " He stood by the door for a minute then said,"bye" and with that, he was gone.


	5. Sides

**Akari's POV**

I ran out of the room. I was finally free. I met my brothers and they accepted me. Life was looking good suddenly. But I still had to find that bastard clown. I would never. Never forgive him for what he did. I was holding back tears thinking of the time he ratted me and Amaimon out. I shivered at the thought. It was all that stupid clowns fault! She could have been free ten years ago. But her stupid brother ratted her out. Just for his personal amusement! "I'll kill that bastard."

"Sister! Wait up." Amaimon called after me. I knew he was gonna try and stop me. But I stopped for him."Sister we still need Mephisto. He might have the books that have the secret to defeating father."

"Fine. I will let him live… for now." I grinned evilly."But once we find out how to kill father he will suffer the fate he inflicted on me." I started to walk away and added," TENFOLD!"

Amaimon grimaced. He cared for me but in some part of his mind I knew he also cared just a bit for Mephisto. I will see which side he chooses when the time comes. Lets just hope for his sake he chooses the right one.


	6. Warm and Hot

Narrator's POV

The next day as class was starting Akari walked in with a pile of books. Everyone looked at her in anticipation.

"What?" she said staring back at them.

"Well aren't you going to tell us how to defeat Satan?" Bon asked. Akari smiled. "Now Bon that is the only leverage I have. If I tell you, then what guarantee do I have that you won't slaughter me where I stand?" No one answered. "Good now for however long it takes I will stay with my brothers to keep looking for a loop hole in the whole 'one of us will die' thing."

She walked over and sat next to Bon."HEY! Why do ya gotta sit near me?" He asked flustered as she was a little too close in her low-cut tank top, revealing very much.

Akari smiled showing off her bleach white fangs."Because I wanted to see how you would react." She said with a small chuckle."Humans really are amusing aren't they brothers?"

Rin and Yukio looked at each other then back to Akari. Yukio just shook his head, but Rin started laughing."Hey Bon, can't handle sitting next to an actual girl. Pfft!" He started laugh uncontrollably now.

"Watch this Akari whispered to Bon who didn't pull away due to immense curiosity.'What was she going to do?' He thought. Akari slowly leaned to the side to get a clear view of Rin's tail. Which he had foolishly forgotten to tuck away. Akari grinned. She pointed one finger at his tail and suddenly it was engulfed in blue flames. He shrieked and put his hand on his tail to put out the fire. Within second Rin had patted the fire away and was now staring at Akari. Everyone was.

"What?" Akari said innocently. "How the hell did you burn me!?" Rin shouted like a kid. "Are you kidding me Rin all I did was set your tail on fire. Oh my god… Rin do you not know how to control your flames yet?"

"Of course I do. But if all three of us have the same flames then how did you burn me?" Rin asked.

"Rin, Yukio, we might all have Satan's flames, but they are also our own. We control them, we can change them." Akari turned to Sheimi. "Sheimi do you remember when Rin lost control of his flames and you went up to embrace him?" Sheimi nodded. "Remember how you weren't burnt. How it was warm?" She nodded again. "Well, Rin you somehow managed to control your flames so they wouldn't burn her, you just have to remember how you did that. I did the exact same thing to you except I made my flames a little hot. If you don't believe me then someone can volunteer to have their hand in my flames but not hot this time."

"That wasn't just a little hot!" Rin cried. Akari shot him a murderous glare that shut him up. "Compared to what i'v had you better consider yourself lucky I didn't burn your damn tail off!" No one had a reply to that. Except Bon. "I'll try." All the eyes in the room looked at him."Okay Bon, out your hand out." He did as he was told. "Submissive little bastard aren't you?" She said playfully. Bon flushed and retorted, "you're one to talk _little _girl." She narrowed her eyes, but put her hands around his.

"Aw there holding hands." Rin said chuckling. In a second his tail was on fire again. He shrieked and put it out quickly."That was mean!"

"Brother you never do learn." Akari said. She focused her mind on Bon's hand again. They slowly lit up with dancing blue flames. He flinched when they first appeared but did not pull away. The flames were warm.

**I will update again soon but if you have any Ideas please message me. Also correct me if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes(I try not to). Please review!**


	7. Beach pt1

"What do ya know she's right," Bon said his hand still in Akari's. Akari let the fire fade away but her hands still lingered on Bon's 'So this is what it feels like to hold hands with a boy.' She thought. She realized that Bon was staring at her. That everyone was staring at her. She quickly released his hands, heat rising to her face. "Uh sorry I.. uh. I'm gonna go study in the library." And with that she left.

"I think she likes you," Rin said completely serious.

"Bullshit! She was just distracted by something." Bon said and sat down. "Mr. Okumura I would like to start class now."

Yukio snapped out of his trance and realized that he needed to start class,"Right Bon. Alright everyone sit down."

The next day a very excited Akari shot through the door in the beginning if class. "Alright everybody drop everything and follow me!" She said excitedly.

"But Sister-" Yukio was cut off by Akari. "No buts little bro. Today we're going to… THE BEACH!"

"Why the beach?" Sheime softly asked.

Akari frowned. "Well. I'v never been to a beach. I wanted to see what it's like. And I wanted to wear the new swimsuit I bought." Everyone looked at her. "Please?"

"Okay then. If we must we will go to the beach." Yukio said feeling pity for his sister, but mostly wanting to see Sheime in a swim suit.

"YAY!" Akari shouted and hugged her brother.

When everyone got off the bus Akari ran to the place where the pavement met the sand. "This is so amazing," she shouted. Yukio and Rin smiled. They had accepted Akari with open arms. Seeing their sister having her first time at the beach made them happy. Bon without realizing it was smiling too. Watching Akari playing in the sand did something to him, he felt a strange warm sensation. "Come on you guys. Let's go have some fun!" She ran to Shime and Izumo and pulled them towards the ocean.

"Wait." Izumo said stopping Akari. "Don't we have to change into our swimsuits?"

"Oh yeah" Akari said. Right then and there Akari stripped off her top revealing a light blue bikini top and took her shorts off where a pair of slightly darker blue bottoms were. "Ready" she said smiling.

"Akari" Sheime said shyly. "Uh we still have to get changed." She said pointing to the rest of the group.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll set up the towels and umbrellas." She said while heading back into the bus.

**BONS POV**

(Flashback on the bus.)

"Alright." Akari said while getting on the bus. "Everybody pick a seat." Everyone got on the bus almost as excited as Akari. In the end Shima sat next to Izumo to flirt, Rin sat next to Konekamaru, and Sheime sat next to Yukio, leaving me to sit next to Akari. I didn't even get the window seat! But as I sat next to Akari my heart started to beat just a bit faster. I don't know why but it just did. Then half way through the ride Akari started drifting off. She fell asleep and slumped onto my shoulder. My heart started to race. Why was I nervous? She was just a girl. No scratch that she was Rin and Yukios sister. A half demon. So why did I think she was so beautiful. Once during the entire bus ride I looked back and saw Rin staring at me. He was making kissy faces at me. I gave him the finger and looked at Yukio. He was content with looking at Sheime. I turned back around and let myself relax. I looked down at Akari again who was peacefully sleeping. I decided I was okay with this.

(Flashback end)

When we got there I poked Akari on the shoulder and within a second she was holding my finger with a fierce look in her eyes. She saw it was me and was visibly relieved. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you" She said hoping over me into the isle. She then ran out of the bus. What was that look? I pushed the though aside. As I got off the bus I saw Akari trying to pull Sheime and Izumo towards the ocean. When they protested she pouted.

"Wait" Izumo said coming to a halt. "Don't we have to change into our swimsuits?" She said as Akari was looking at the ocean in anticipation.

"Oh yeah" She said and stripped. She _STRIPPED. _Right in front of everyone. I had the urge to go throw a towel over her and take her where no one else could see her. But I immediately pushed that urge back. Back into a closet where it would never be seen or thought of again. "Ready," was all she said until Sheime spoke.

"Akari. Uh we still need to get changed," Sheime pointed over her shoulder to the rest of us.

Akari pouted. Ugh. Fine. I'll set up the towels and umbrellas." She headed back into the bus and the rest of the group headed towards the changing areas.

"Hey you guys." I said. They all looked at me. "Uh i'm going to go help Akari, you know since I already have my swim trunks on."

"Okay Bon. See you in a few." Shima said winking at me. I sighed and headed into the bus.

**REVIEWS! Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I'm not gonna make excuses so just please read and REVIEW!**


	8. Beach pt 2

Bon walked onto the bus and saw Akari at the back getting the towels and umbrellas, her back turned. Bon started to walk towards her to help when suddenly her hair shifted off her back showing a long diagonal scar across her back.

"Whoa Akari!" She jumped then turned around."What happened to your back!"

Akari's face darkened realizing what he was talking about."What the hell do you think it is you baka! Think about where I grew up. That bastard Satan did this to me. He is the only thing in any world that can do this to me." She turned back around and grabbed an armful of towels."Now if you want to help me then you could carry the umbrellas." She said grumpily. Bon suddenly realized that that scar must have been what Amaimon was talking about. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt and pity for Akari. Also something else he couldn't quite decipher yet. He walked out of the bus and saw the rest of their group talking to Akari.

"Hey Akari" Rin said deviously. "What took so long in there with Bone head. Were you two _kissing?_"

"Of course not baka! We were just getting the supplies." Bon said angrily. He turned to Akari. "Right Akari?"

She looked at all of them innocently and asked, "what's _kissing_?

.

.

.

"EHHHHHH" Everyone said in unison."Akari surely you're kidding right?" Yukio asked.

"What?" Akari said innocently. "Is it important?" Almost everyone put a hand to their face to cover up whatever emotion they were feeling. Except Rin, who was visibly failing at controlling his laughter.

"Hey Bon maybe you should give her a demonstration!" He said as he fell to the ground laughing."Come on Bon give her a big kiss! Pfft!" He was now rolling on the ground.

"No way baka! There is no way I'm kissing her!" Bon said pointing at Akari. "Hey!" Akari said and crossed her arms over her medium sized chest. "I may not know what you are talking about but i'm still insulted. Why aren't I good enough to kiss!" She was now pouting and everyone was looking at her. Bon was at a loss of words.

"Uh… um I er-" Akari stepped towards him and got up in his face. "Well?" She said impatiently.

"Well," Bon said clearing his throat. "It's just that a first kiss is an important thing that is um…uh special."Bon crossed his arms feeling he made it clear enough.

"Very nice job Bon," Shima said sarcastically. "Hey Akari I would _love_ to give you your first kiss." He puckered his lips when suddenly Izumo punched him on the top of the head."I doubt she needs her first kiss from you!"

"Will someone just explain what a damn kiss is?!" Akari said angrily."Or Rin's tail will get it again." She said holding up a hand that was currently unlit due to them being in public."Bon! Just kiss her already." Rin said grabbing his tail through his swim shorts.

"Fine!" Bon said angrily."But not with you guys watching." He grabbed Akari's wrist and dragged her to someplace private, which just so happened to have a romantic view of the beach.

"Okay, I'm only doing this because I was forced," He said partly trying to reasure her but mostly himself. This just so happened to be his first kiss too.

"Whatever Akari said. Just show me what a damn kiss is. Bon nodded and he leaned in. Little did they know the whole group was watching them from a secluded spot. Bon brushed his lips across hers testing her reaction. She didn't seemed phased. He kissed her with more force this time, not enough to hurt but enough that he tasted her sweet lips. They had both closed their eyes. Everyone watching was shocked. Yeah he said that he would kiss her but they didn't think that he would get so… into it. Akari too, she was just as rough as him. She had balled her fists against his chest and looked like she was enjoying it. He was too, he put a hand on her waist and another in her hair. Yukio was suddenly feeling the urge to step in, to protect his sister but his brother did first. Just a little differently.

"Hey you two! Get a room!" Rin said laughing. Bon jumped away from Akari quickly. He blushed hard. Akari just stood there touching her lips.

"Hey Akari are you alright?" Sheime asked."Yeah" She replied slowly.

"Hey Bon, it looks like you were getting really into it!" Rin said only slightly amused. He didn't think that they would get so into it. He was just joking about the two. He didn't want his sister to get with _Bon_.

"Um hey."Shima said unsure of what to say,"why don't we, uh go swimming now. Akari you said that you wanted to go swimming right?"

Akari smiled,"Yeah! But um first I have to talk to my brothers. You guys go ahead." She said happily.

Everyone went on but the two brothers."What do you want to talk about Onee-chan" Yukio said curiously.

"I'm going to make this blunt. You guys just got your flames recently right? Like not even a year ago?" They both nodded."Okay listen, you guys have to go through mating season. I need you to both be careful. If you're not careful you will end up doing something you will regret. Yukio I have seen you staring at Sheime lately. You need to be careful around her."Yukio blushed."Rin," Akari said turning to him." Uh well you're not really gonna get any girls so just keep doing what you do."

"Hey!" Rin shouted. But Akari had turned and started walking to the beach.

"Come on you guys! Let's go swimming!" She said as she ran off.

**Well that was… interesting to write. This was my first time writing a kissing scene. Please review. Flames allowed. :)**


	9. The sad truth

**Hey guys I know I know it has been a super long time since I updated. A thousand pardons but for now let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Ayane ran toward the gang on the beach while being watched by her brothers. She ran into the water where Sheime was calf deep and started playfully splashing her.

"Hey Rin, imagine what it must have been like for her. Akari, watching us from a small cell all her life never being able to talk to us. Never being able to play with normal kids, like we got to. Imagine the pain she must have felt, seeing us up in the world she was meant to be in too. I can't even imagine it, I understand why she would want to kill Satan. But we will make it up to her, from now on we will be right beside her, fighting alone with her. All for one common goal: Defeat Satan!"

Rin nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean Yukio. We will be there for her and do our best to make up for the time she spent in Gehenna. It is the three of us together now, even more with our friends." He said looking at Akari splashing and smiling with everyone.

Yukio and Rin went to join the others to have fun.

* * *

After a long day at the beach everyone returned to the school, tired and worn out. They were all going to stay at the abandoned dorms because Akari said she had never had a sleep over and she just had to have one. No one minded much though. After what she had been through no one blamed her for wanting things like that.

When they walked into the dorms they were all laughing and having a good time despite being drained. That is until they saw Mephisto waiting for them. More specifically waiting to talk with Akari. "Hey you guys go upstairs i'll be up in a few minutes. I'll try not to break anything or anyone." She said glaring at Mephisto. He chuckled,"Oh dear sister, you sound quite feisty when you're out of that little cage of yours." At this point no one had yet to go upstairs they were all ready to help Akari- if needed."Shut up you psycho! I am never going back if that's what you're here for!" She screamed at him. All he did is laugh, "Oh that's not what i'm here for, although father is quite upset at your disappearance."

His smile grew wider,"I am here to help." Akari laughed, "When have you ever helped me! You ratted me out you bastard! All because you want to be the next ruler of Gehenna! Well let me tell you something big brother, it's not going to happen! Father would sooner give the crown to me than let you be ruler, and i'm pretty sure that is what he was going to do if I bent to his will. You will never be ruler of Gehenna!"

At this Mephisto frowned,"and here I was going to give you the books you could find where and how to kill father without any of you dying. Sigh I guess you don't want them." He hopped off the table he was sitting on and started swirling his umbrella."Wait!" Akari called. He stopped and turned around.

"Hey guys,"Akari said to everyone,"go wait upstairs i'll be up later." Akari's hair hid her face but they could tell she was trembling with rage. They all slowly made their way upstairs, no one questioning her.

Once Akari knew they were out of hearing range she looked up at Mephisto. Akari had tears streaming down her face . "You know don't you?" Mephisto said quietly, extremely different from his normal up-beat self.

"Yes." She replied barely a whisper. She sat down on the cold tile floor."I tried so hard to find a way to kill him where none of us has to die… but I… I just couldn't!" She said almost sobbing. "I always knew deep down that there was no way. But I just wanted to spend time with my brothers before…" She didn't finish. Mephisto knew what she meant. He knelt down before her,"I am truly sorry I told father about your plan so many years ago. I always knew that he would give the crown to you and I wanted to get back at you. I now realize the error of my ways, but only when it's too late. I am truly sorry, my only sister, Akari…"

"I will carry through with the ritual, just give me a few more days. Mating season is almost over and I have always wanted to see it, feel the full effects." Mephisto nodded. "As you wish."

Akari wiped her tears away making sure it didn't look or smell like she was crying. "And two more things, one- I always knew my plan 10 years ago would never work. It was too flawed, I was just looking for someone to blame. And lastly, don't tell anyone." Mephisto nodded and disappeared. He would say his last goodbyes later.

* * *

Akari made her way upstairs and opened the door to see the worried faces of her brothers and friends. Time to act,"Stingy demon won't let me see the books for a few more days." She grumbled," apparently he has to _travel_ to get them when he has keys that lead over the whole freakin world!" Her friends faces looked relieved.

"What's a few more days right?" Yukio said cheerily now that the danger was gone.

Akari smiled, "Right!" She said happily, if only they knew.


	10. The sleepover

**Previously:**

_"What's a few more days right?" Yukio said cheerily now that the danger was gone._

_Akari smiled, "Right!" She said happily, if only they knew._

**NORMAL POV**

Akari smiled and said, "Okay for this sleep over the girls are in one room and the boys in another. Okay?" Everyone nodded. "Alright I wanna be the with the girls first. Then we can all hang out together and pig out on junk food!" She was getting excited. All the girls started to get up to go the the bathroom when Shieme said,"I'm glad that we are giving Akari her first sleep over." Izumo and Paku (forgot to mention paku was there) agreed. They all headed to the bathroom after that. Once they were out of hearing range Shima suggested spying on the girls in the bath which got him punched by Bon, Yukio, and Rin. Plus a scolding from Konekamaru.

"Dude that is our sister in there!" Rin half shouted.

"Yeah but dude to be honest your sister is pretty hot. Right Bon." He said looking at Bon for assistance. Bon only blushed and punched him again. "Oh Bon~ do you have a thing for Akari?" Shima asked grinning."Even more reason to peek, and Yukio and Rin can just look at the other girls. We all know Yukio-sensei has a thing for little sweet Sheime."

Man, Shima was getting punched a lot tonight.

_(In the bath)_

"Ahh this feels so nice." Akari said sighing. "Hey what if the boys decide to peek on us," Paku asked.

"Oh don't worry if they did I would hear them immediately then they would have to deal with the wrath of big sis. They definitely don't want to see me angry." Akari said confidently. "Hey Shieme, by the way I know you like my brother." Akari said grinning evilly.

"What!? Who told you that? Me and Yukio sensei are just friends." She said getting flustered.

_Bait, hook, and sink. _Akari thought. "I never said anything about Yukio."

Sheime looked like she was going to faint. She had been caught. Both Izumo and Paku were chuckling.

"W-well I know y-you like Bon!" Sheime countered. Akari froze. Her tail that had been swaying in the water stopped and she was staring blankly at Sheime. Paku and Izumo stopped chuckling to look at Akari, whose face was heating up quite quickly.

"W-what are you talking about Sheime?" _How did she know!? I was being so careful not to let it show! Where did I slip up? _Akari thought panicking. "How did you know?" Akari said quietly.

Sheime smiled sweetly. "The same way you saw with me, it shows." Akari smiled, "I won't tell if you don't."

"Okay." She replied. Also I think we have been in here long enough Sheime said starting to get out. The rest did too. They all put on their pajamas and headed to the bedroom. The boys were playing cards while arguing loudly.

"Hey you guys, let's go pig out!" Akari yelled running to the kitchen with her tail hanging in full view. Everyone noticed it was almost a foot longer than Yukio's and Rin's.

"Hey Akari," Bon said getting her attention, "How come your tail is longer than Rin and Yukio's?"

She shoved a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth and looked at her tail then at Rin's.

"I actually don't know." She said with ice cream still in her mouth."Maybe cause I was raised in Gehenna. Who knows" and with that she was back to devouring ice cream.

Bon stared at her, she really is something. He wondered what she would do after they killed Satan. Maybe stay with her brothers, become an exorcist. Maybe stay with him.

All the possibilities he came up with were better than the reality. After everyone, mainly Akari, pigged out the boys went to their room and the girls went to their room. Akari was the last one to fall asleep, she lay in bed thinking of the sad truth. She came to the conclusion that she was going to make everyday that she had with her brothers and her friends count. Every second of it.

**Sorry this chapter kinda ended sad. I promise the story will have a happy ending but it's gotta get worse before it gets better. So… see ya next chapter ;)**


	11. The morning after

**NORMAL POV**

Akari opened her eyes in the morning to find she was the last person up. She rolled out of bed onto the floor then sluggishly got up and went downstairs. Her hair, which was currently a mess, was put into a presentable pony tail. She saw everyone in eating breakfast and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Aka-"

"Stop!" She cut off whoever was trying to talk to her and asked, "where's the coffee." With some assistance she was able to find some coffee and a cup. She poured as much coffee as she could into a cup and chugged it down slightly scalding her throat. Who cares it would heal soon enough. She made her way out and sat with the rest of her friends. Finally waking up some.

"Not much of a morning person are you?" Yukio asked.

"Not really." Akari replied. "Mornings are evil. I'm more of a night owl." She grabbed some toast and shoved it in her mouth. "Thank you for the meal." She said with the toast still in her mouth.

They all sat there eating in peaceful silence until Rin asked,"Hey Akari what are you going to do after we kill Satan's ass?" He said cheerily. That question caught everyone off guard. But mostly Akari. She cleared her throat and answered, "Um i'm not sure. maybe become an exorcist with you guys, travel the world. I could do lots." She said, knowing she could do nothing.

"If you were to become an exorcist what would you be?" Asked the usually quiet Konekamaru.

"Hmm i'm not quiet sure. I could be a doctor and I guess I could learn how to use a sword. Rin could teach me. I'm also great at using my flames too." As an example Rins tail suddenly caught fire. She didn't even use her hands.

"Shit! How the hell do you make _flames cold_?" Rin said while putting his tail out.

"Practice. Lots and lots of practice." She replied. She finished eating and asked,"So what are we doing today you guys?"

"Well, Sir Pheles wanted us to go on a mission." Yukio said. "Something about a low class demon. We are leaving in an hour, so everyone should go pack and get ready." With that he got up and started heading up stairs. When he noticed that Rin and Akari weren't following him he turned and said, "Akari, Rin aren't you coming." Both Rin and Akari looked up from there food. "But we're still eating." The said in unison.

A dark aura started to surround Yukio. "You two are going to come with me whether you like it or not!" He grabbed their collars and started dragging them to their rooms.

"Save me!"they said in unison as they were dragged away.

"You know" Bon said after they left. "Yukio is the youngest yet he is the most responsible. Anyone else notice that?"

Everyone at the table nodded. They all started to get up and clean their dishes. "Hey you guys You go on and get ready, all I have to do is throw some clothes in a bag. I'll clean up here." Bon said. Everyone left to get ready while Bon stayed behind to clean up after breakfast. After a few minutes Akari came down the stairs in her usual attire, black pants with knee high boots and a dark blue tank top.

"Hey there you need some help?" She asked sheepishly. Why was she so nervous? It was just Bon. She told herself.

"Sure," he responded. They stood there in silence washing dishes. After awhile Akari started to sway her tail in the air, which caught Bon's attention.

"How well can you control that thing?" Bon asked casually, while drying the sat of the dishes. Akari looked back at her tail and snapped it like a whip.

"Pretty well when I am paying attention to it. But when my mind is focused on something else then it kinda has a mind of it's own." She said continuously using it as a whip in the air. The only sound was the sharp snap from her tail. "I really never put too much thought into it." She stopped snapping it.

She took a stack of dry dishes and went to put them away. "What's takin' your damn brothers so long." Bon said grumpily.

"A little impatient are we?" Akari said chuckling. "Yukio is giving him some info on the mission and making him study up a little. They should be up there until it's time to leave."

"Oh." Bon said. Akari at him and frowned. "What," she said putting back down the stack of plates. "Do you not like me? Do you not like spending time around me?"

Bon realized what he said and tried to fix it. "No! It's not like that I was just wondering what was taking them so long. I… like hanging out with you."

Akari blushed and turned around trying to hide it. She picked up the plates and tried to put them on the top shelf where they belonged, unfortunately she was just a bit too short. She hopped up on the counter and finally tucked the plates safely away. She was about to jump down when her foot slipped on some water, she yelped and started to fall face first. Luckily with Bon's quick reflexes he managed to sweep in and catch her. Akari opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of Bon. His firm grip on her arms, her face buried in his chest. It could go two ways at this point. Akari looked up at Bon a blush dusting her cheeks.

'_What do I do' _Bon thought fanatically. '_She looks so beautiful. Her lips look so soft and pink, and her eyes… they looked breathtaking.' _

'_Bon looks so attractive right now. There is no reason not to kiss him, right?' _Akari thought trying to calm down. '_Screw it i'm going to go for it. I might not ever get a chance to kiss him again."_

With that thought in mind Akari stood on her tip toes trying to reach his lips with hers. She was too short to get all the way but Bon could see this was what she wanted so he met her half way. Their lips brushed against each other and there was a rush of electricity. Both started to kiss with more passion, Akari pulled away first.

"We might want to go somewhere more private… in case my brothers come down." With that she wrapped her tail around his wrist and led him to many of the other dorm rooms. Once the door was closed both of them began eagerly kissing again. Bon's right hand was in Akari's hair while his left was on her waist. Akari's right hand was on Bon's chest while the other was touching his abs. Bon sees Akari's tail out of the corner of his eye and feels the need to touch it. His hand slowly makes it way to the base of her tail then gently grabs her tail. She gasped suddenly and pulls away.

"I-i'm sorry d-did I hurt you." He asked slightly out of breath. Akari shook her head catching her breath.

"No. It's just that demon's tails are… sensitive." She said shyly. Bon blushed too. Akari's ears suddenly picked up the sound of her brothers voices. It sounded like they're looking for her.

"Come on." Akari said grabbing his big hand in her small one. "My brothers are looking for us." Still holding hands they walked out together.

"Are you sure you want them to know… about us?" Bon asked. Akari smiled up at him, her fangs showing.

"Of course." With that they walked back to the kitchen to find Rin and Yukio. The two brothers noticed the two holding hands.

"No! Get your perverted hands off my sister." Rin said to Bon. Bon smirked and replied with, "You're just jealous that I can get a girl and you can't." Akari chuckled at that. "And besides Rin, I'm your _older_ sister. I can make my own choices." Rin pouted and grumbled about not wanting stupid Bon to be his brother in law. Akari laughed at this and looked at Yukio. "What about you little bro. You wanna put in your two cents?"

Yukio looked back and forth between the two, smiled and said, "congratulations."


	12. Cambion

**NORMAL POV**

Once everyone got back to the abandoned dorms Yukio got up from where he was sitting with the people already here.

"Alright mina!" He said clapping his hands together."We are leaving immediately let's go." He said walking to the exit. He noticed Akari wasn't following them."Come on nee-san." Akari's head shot up.

"Wait. I'm coming with you guys. I'm not in your class." Yukio laughed at that.

"You're Satan's only daughter, a demon who can control your flames better than me or nii-san and Sir Pheles recognizes that. He wanted you to come with us." He said holding his hand out. Akari hesitated then took it and got up.

"What is that damn sneaky demon up to?" Akari mumbled under her breath. Yukio and RIn both heard this.

"Nee-chan i'm sure Sir Pheles is just recognizing your strength." Yukio told her. She scoffed and continued walking with the group. They were going to a monastery in a religious town, that was plagued with a low level demon. Once they got into town Yukio led us to the monastery and talked to the monk in charge. They were told that the demon had grown in power. Yukio was hesitant.

"Oh come on Yukio." Akari whined. "You have three strong half demons here and you're worried about a puny demon?"

"She's right bro" Rin added. The rest of the group nodded. Yukio had lost this and he knew it. He sighed.

"Alright, lets go." He said defeated. They were supposed to go to a sacred forest that the demon was currently inhabiting. Yukio led them deep into the forest, watching for any potential threats. Rin was goofing around with Shima and a nervous Konekomaru. Akari was walking beside Bon with a smile on her face. Shieme and Izumo were walking behind them talking. Then the puppet dude was walking silently behind them. The air seemed stale as they continued walking. Yukio stopped in a clearing.

"Ok we will stop and make a camp here then search for the demon later. I was told by Sir Pheles it was an Incubus type." He said putting his gear down. They all worked together setting up camp, when they were done they all sat down and started to eat, Rin obviously cooked.

"So a Incubus type huh?" Shima said to break the silence. "I heard that they try to seduce women" he said winking at the girls. That earned him a whack in the head from Izumo and Akari, and a blush from Sheime.

"No one can seduce me, an Kamiki over here is as cold as ice." Akari said proudly.

"Oh really Akari." Rin said evilly. "Because what happened at the dorms says otherwis-" Rin got sent flying by Akari's roundhouse kick. She crossed her arms and sat back down, to find the others staring at her.

"What he was annoying me. It's a typical brother sister relationship." She said nonchalantly. Everyone just looked down at their food. Rin came back with a bruised cheek and everyone ate in silence. Until they all heard a voice in the trees.

"_I heard some children came into the woods looking for me." _An ominous voice said. Everyone jumped into fighting stances, trying to find out where the voice came from. "_So you think i'm a incubus? You're close but no, I am not an incubus." _It continued. Just then a teenage boy stepped out from behind a tree.

"You're a Cambion. The offspring of an incubus and a human woman. Right?" Akari said surprising everyone. She looked at their shocked faces,"What I grew up in a cage all I could do was read the books that Amaimon brought me."

"_Actually i'm born of both incubus and succubus." _ He said. He looked at Rin who had his sword out and was covered in blue flames. Then he looked at Yukio who was also covered in flames. "_Hmm. You two are Satan's sons. I have heard of you." _He turned back to Akari. "_You must be the prisoner, the other child born of Satan. You're famous ya know. All over Hell, you're the only one who ever escaped Satan. But I guess if someone could do it then it would be his own chil-"_

"Why don't you shut up and fight." Akari said, getting slightly pissed off. Before he could reply he was engulfed in blue flames. "You're all bark and no bite I shouldn't have to waste my time on you." She said turning around."Come on guys we're done here."

Bon looked to where the Cambion was. He watched him disappear, he tried to tell Akari but before he could the Cambion was behind Akari. He tried to warn her, everyone did but before they could the cambion grabbed her arms, holding her still. She started to scream in pain.''

"Okumura-sensei! Why is she screaming?" Bon asked Yukio not able to do anything.

"This is a demon called a cambion. What I know about them is that they can be produced from an incubus and a human woman, also vise versa for a succubas, or he could be one of the stronger ones born of a succubus and an incubus. Their victims cry out in pain from being touched." Yukio said rattling out things he knew about the demon.

"Your ass is dead you demon freak!" Akari shouted setting him on fire along with herself. He jumped away from her trying to put the flames out.

"_From what I hear you're a demon freak too_." The demon said angrily." _At least i'm not a half-breed mutt like you_." He said trying to get Akari angry.

"Half breed? HALF BREED!?" Akari yelled. She disappeared and appeared behind him. She tackled him to the ground and straddled him to hold him down with her weight. "Rin kill his ass!" She shouted. Rin snapped out of the daze he was in and leaped towards him. He was about to bring his sword down when the cambion broke me of her grip and switched places with Akari, he was holding her down. Rin barely stopped his sword in mid swing. A few more inches and Akari wouldn't have a head. The demon took this chance to run.

"You let him go!" Rin shouted at Akari. She pushed his sword out of his way.

"I did't let shit go, you ass. He overpowered me." She said as she got up. She winced in pain but her face was quickly hidden by her hair. Yukio noticed this, and grabbed her wrists, he brought her arms where he could see them. The were burned by the demons touch. Akari's hair was still covering her face so no one could see her pain.

"I'm fine Yukio. It's just a small burn. It'll heal, don't worry" she said looking up with a cocky smirk on her face. She put her hand on his cheek."I'll be okay, i'm a big girl." She said slightly teasing her. He nodded and turned to everyone else. "Alright everyone. He will probably come back for us so when we go to sleep tonight we will have someone on watch at all times." He said more teacher like. After they chose who would stay up when, everyone went to their tents. After an hour or two Bon snuck out of his tent avoiding Rin who was currently on duty. He snuck into Akari's tent to find her sitting up and watching the tent door.

"I couldn't sleep." Was all she said. He stared at her then sighed.

"I just came to make sure you're okay." He said softly. "I want to see your arm. He burned you pretty well, it scared me."

"Alright." She sighed."I hate feeling weak like that. I got too cocky, I thought he was dead."

"Everyone makes mistakes," Bon said taking her arm gently in his hand. He gasped at her arm, it was badly burned.

"It's not healing as fast as usual. It should be fine by tomorrow." She said casually."No big deal. But umm…" She stopped, looking down blushing.

"What, you know you can ask me anything." He said supportively.

"Well I was just wondering if you could um maybe… lay with me?" She asked looking innocent. He gulped nervously."I mean if you don't want to the-" He cut her off by getting up and moving behind her so he could hold her.

"I would love to." He said smiling. Then both laid down, with Bon behind Akari, his arm on her waist, her hand on his. After a few minutes of silence Bon spoke up."You always knew what a kiss was didn't you?" He felt her go rigid, and got his answer.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked looking up at him feigning innocence.

"Maybe." He said smiling."Why me though? Why not Shima or Konekomaru?" He asked curiously.

"Remember how I said I grew up watching my brothers?" She felt Bon nod."Well I when they met you I became interested in you. You were different from the others. At first I just thought you were hot." He chuckled at this."But that is just an added bonus. You are a good person, even if you didn't accept my brother at first you learned to accept him, and you accepted me. Even though i'm… a monster." She muttered the last part but Bon still heard it.

"Don't say that!" He said a little loudly."You are a good person too. Half demon or not."

"I'm not just any half demon Bon. I'm _Satan's _ child. At least my brothers were raised as human children, but me… I have known my whole life that I am… evil. It's all Yuri's fault." Her eyes started to water.

"Who's Yuri?" Bon asked. He had never heard Yukio or Rin mention her.

"Our mother. She was beautiful, flawless even. But she made the grave mistake of falling in _love_ with Satan of all demons. And that is why we exist, we were created for their plan to bring together the two worlds. Luckily Rin and Yukio stopped him. And set me free." Akari said.

"You are much more than that Akari. Now that you are free you can do or be whatever you want." Bon said smiling. Akari put on her best fake smile and smiled back.

"Right, and I hope whatever I do, that it's with you." She said making him blush. After that they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Hey you guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have started watching greasy anatomy. It's kinda addicting. But i'll try and update as soon as possible. See ya next chapter ;)**


End file.
